<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karasuno a Club of Greed or Crow by Frequ_weeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191419">Karasuno a Club of Greed or Crow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frequ_weeb/pseuds/Frequ_weeb'>Frequ_weeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karasuno; Greed of Crows [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crows, Hinata Shouyou is Terrifying, Karasuno, King Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sin of Greed, Volleyball, greed - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frequ_weeb/pseuds/Frequ_weeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When people saw Karasuno form the outside they saw a rag-tag hardworking and devoted team trying to make their way up from rock bottom. But were they really the underdogs...</p><p>Crows steal you shiny bits and pieces you don't realise till you've seen the throne they've built out of you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karasuno; Greed of Crows [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karasuno a Club of Greed or Crow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone saw, but did not see. Karasuno were and are crows. Crows steal your shiny bits and pieces, you don’t even know they’re gone till you see them sit on the throne they made out of you. The volleyball club was no exception. Stealing movies from other teams, from each other.</p><p>Most presume Kageyama sat down from his throne that day, he didn’t. He just became a different King, one that watches silently waiting to strike.</p><p>Tsukishima wasn’t interested in volleyball; most outsiders saw it that way. His team only saw a picky crow only choosing to copy the best and most flexible moves. He liked to mix matches. In his opinion it was fun to combine Tendou and Kuroo’s moves to block Ushijima. Because when it comes down to it he will win. Some would argue that Yamaguchi is too kind for greed. His team laughs at the bullshit that they spew.</p><p>Yamaguchi has a thirst for victory and spotlight, he will sacrifice friends to practise and watch. No he wasn’t going to stop. He liked the side lines sometimes, because he saw it all. He can and will lure you in with his honey sweet voice and will steal your life if not to claim his spotlight.</p><p>Nishinoya is a genius. It’s a fact, he’s also the selfless back-bone of his team. Also a fact. The outsiders saw the bright smiles, the declarations, the facade of Karasuno. They didn’t see the bruises, the blood from when he pushed. But his injuries also marked every technique every tip he learned. Because in truth he would very well sacrifice his will and his body to win.</p><p>You will see the arguments of outsiders say that Tanaka is nothing more than a reliable spiker who is there to make people laugh, one could say he’s a cornerstone of Karasuno’s volleyball club and with Kiyoko for the ride. Karasuno just smirks to themselves and recalls that Tanaka may fail his tests, but he sees people from every angle. His power, his reliability is everything he plans anything and everything, after all they don’t need to know they’re swallowed until they’ve fulfilled their use.</p><p>Asahi Azumane outsiders could see the greed, but not in the actual way the sin resided in him. He would be considered the strongest person on the team, but he knew that wasn’t for long he could see his kouhai’s hungry stares that promised to eat him. So he acted softly like a big guy with zero ill-intent, he would keep his positions by any means necessary. No he’s not greedy because he took himself away, he’s greedy because Karasuno could sympathize too.</p><p>Daichi was their captain, according to outsiders he couldn’t afford to be buried in the sin. The team winces at their incompetence, how could they imagine that. Daichi was what they thought of Greed itself, he silently worked his way up waiting, he drove the team and pushed some more, he wanted his name to be remembered. He would do whatever it takes.</p><p>Sugawara Koshi, soft, encouraging, yet also loud and chaotic. He didn’t mind giving up his position of setter to Kageyama, how could he be greedy. He waits silently, he watches other teams stealing their moves taking his own teams moves. Because no matter what his team knew he could always know it better.</p><p>Ukai became their coach for the club right….? No. He saw the first years he saw greed. He found his team, in high school his team didn’t understand they didn’t have it. But, now he had his team so he finally let himself succumb to his nature of crow.</p><p>Takeda was just their club advisor; he fought for his kids, for their coach, for matches. His kids call bull; he always wanted to watch the faculty crumble over the fact that the most disrespected club made it the farthest. He watched, learned and applied himself to crush them.</p><p>Kiyoko was just the manager. The players cooed at their ignorance, she became a part of this club to refine her analyses, to learn, understand, and execute. Her relationship with the club went both ways. A win for her was a breakdown of their opponent for them.</p><p>Yachi wanted acknowledgement she wanted to be listened to, but never angry people didn’t find very intimidating. She joined the club to take initiative, to find something to channel her emotions to. She was underground, but she would find everything about you and wouldn’t hesitate to press the button that would end it all if it were to prove a point.</p><p>__________________</p><p>It should have registered to other teams sooner, Karasuno wasn’t just a volleyball club. It was the embodiment of crow. They saw the moves they stole, they saw the small fights of Karasuno eating eachother. But, they were shadows you hadn't consumed till it was pitch black and there was nowhere left to breath. Kuroo should have seen Tsukishima’s eyes while learning from. Oikawa should have realised that Kageyama would stop at nothing to understand and obtain answers. Ubigawa should have seen Yamaguchi’s stares that analysed their serves. Bokuto should have seen and understood Hinta’s eyes.</p><p>Hinata Shouyou... the whole volleyball community could use a pythoria of words to describe him, but two words will always come up terrifying and greedy. His eyes were the first tell to his team the way they dilated when he watches them and copies them. Other teams watch the little crow eat them. He slowly takes his team, showing them he is the true second sin, Greed. He is a crow stealing your shiny bits and pieces, but you don’t notice till he sits on his throne of Gold and Greed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This may become a series if you guys want (or if I'm bored)</p><p>The series will contain the players, managers, and adult figures backgrounds of Greed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>